1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional connector that is applied to a wire harness and the like, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-064461 discloses an incomplete-fitting prevention connector including a male connector, a female connector, and a connector position assurance member (CPA) as a fitting assurance member that is slidably mounted to the outer side of the female connector. In the incomplete-fitting prevention connector, the male connector includes a male beak and terminals, and the female connector includes a female lock climbing over the male beak, a short-circuiting piece, and a short-circuit cancellation portion. The incomplete-fitting prevention connector is made into a short-circuit state when terminals that are adjacent in an alignment direction are electrically connected to each other with the short-circuiting piece in a non-fitted state between the male connector and the female connector. The incomplete-fitting prevention connector is made into a non-short-circuit state when the short-circuit cancellation portion is inserted into between the short-circuiting piece and the terminals in a fitted state.
The incomplete-fitting prevention connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-064461 includes therein various mechanisms such as a locking mechanism that locks the outer circumferential surfaces of the terminals with lances for holding the terminals in the male connector and a short circuit mechanism that short-circuits the outer circumferential surfaces of the adjacent terminals with the short-circuiting piece for making the adjacent terminals into the short-circuit state in the non-fitted state. The connector including the CPA member has a room for improvement in the arrangement of the various mechanisms in the connector, that is, a positional relation among the various mechanisms because the CPA member is provided so as to cover the outer side of the female connector and the size of the connector is therefore larger than the connector provided with no CPA member.
Furthermore, there is a room for improvement in the positional relation among the various mechanisms for a correspondence relation to the outer circumferential surfaces of the terminals in order to cause the various mechanisms to sufficiently exert their functions.